New to Pensacola!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After RH 2.0 has been destroyed, everyone in Pensacola has gotten back to their normal business. Meggy and Tari decide to show Sunny Funny around Pensacola to help her get adjusted to her new surroundings! _________________________ At the SML house, Junior, Joseph and Cody are playing Spider Man on PS4. Joseph: Look guys! Spider Man is swinging across the building high on smog! Junior: That’s hilarious! Sunny Funny enters the room. Sunny: Hi! Junior: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: What are you doing? Junior: We’re just playing Spider Man on PS4! Sunny: What is PS4? Joseph: It’s like one of the best gaming systems! Sunny: I don’t really get it. These weren’t back on Greenhouse. Junior: Try it out! Sunny: Ok! Sunny takes the controller, but instead starts mashing random buttons. Joseph: Square is to punch! Sunny: What’s square? Junior: You don’t know shapes?! Sunny: They weren’t on Greenhouse! Spider Man gets killed by the mugger. Cody: Dude! He killed you! Sunny: I know! Junior: Maybe go ask Chef Pee Pee! Sunny: Ok! Sunny exits the game room and enters the kitchen. Sunny: Hi, Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Hey, Sunny! What are you doing here? Sunny: Well, I’m trying to find out how to use things on this planet since they weren’t on Greenhouse! Chef Pee Pee: Try the fridge! Just open it! Sunny: I’ll try! Sunny heads to the fridge, grabs a nearby broom and puts it in front of the handle. Sunny: Done! Chef Pee Pee: No! You just locked the fridge! I meant OPEN it! Sunny: Ok? Sunny removes the broom and pulls the fridge open. Chef Pee Pee: That’s correct! Now get the milk out! Sunny pulls out a cookie that the Bread Monster snatches and eats. Chef Pee Pee: No! That’s the cookie! Sunny pulls out a soda. Chef Pee Pee: That’s soda! I said milk! Sunny pulls out the milk. Chef Pee Pee: Yes! Now pour it in the bowl! Sunny puts the entire jug into the bowl. Chef Pee Pee: That’s not what I meant! I think you did enough. I’ll see you later! Sunny: Ok! Sunny leaves the kitchen and heads outside. Sunny: Hi, Meggy! Meggy: Hi! I’m just playing basketball with Fishy Boopkins. Sunny: Can I try? Meggy: Sure! Just get the ball into the hoop. Sunny: Ok! Sunny kicks the basketball, but only hurts her foot. Sunny: OW! Meggy: You’re supposed to throw it, not kick it! Sunny: Well, this wasn’t on Greenhouse! What we usually did up there was shooting practice and eating dirt and mud! Meggy: Seriously?! Dirt and mud! Sunny: It’s the only thing we can consume! Watch when I try to eat this! Sunny takes a piece of cheesecake from Shrek and eats it, only to spit it out. Sunny: It’s considered inedible! Meggy: Well, maybe I could help you be able to do them properly! Sunny: Sure! A moment later. Meggy and Sunny are at a bar. Sunny: So what do we do here? Meggy: I like to come here occasionally! Basically, drink and start bar fights! Sunny: Sounds cool! Meggy and Sunny head to the booth. Meggy gets served soda while Sunny gets served water. (Because she can only drink water) Sunny: This is pretty cool! Meggy: I know! Suddenly, Ink Brute appears. Ink Brute: Missed me? Meggy turns around and screams. Meggy: INK BRUTE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Ink Brute: Some doctor brought me back to life! Anyways, I’ve came to kill you! Sunny: Who’s he? Meggy: He’s a rival of mine during the splatfests! I broke his record and he wants to kill me! Ink Brute: True! Now, time to die! Meggy: Never! Meggy grabs her ink gun and shoots at Ink Brute. Ink Brute: AGH! Ink Brute throws a nearby table at Meggy, knocking her over. Sunny: WHAT THE?! I NEED TO STOP HIM! Sunny grabs multiple jars of marbles from the booth and throws them at Ink Brute. Ink Brute: OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! Ink Brute ends up falling onto a dish Ice Man was eating, destroying it. Ice Man: MY FELAFEL! Ice Man freezes Ink Brute and shatters him with a chair. Patron: BAR FIGHT! As the entire bar erupts into chaos, Meggy and Sunny sneak out. A moment later. Meggy and Sunny are at the park and Sunny is eating out of a flowerpot full of dirt. Meggy: That’s quite odd dirt is the only thing you eat. Sunny: Well, my kind always eat this. Tari appears. Tari: Hey, guys! Meggy and Sunny: Hi, Tari! Tari: What are you doing? Meggy: I’m just trying to help Sunny learn how to use things in Pensacola. Tari: Ok! I know one! A moment later. The three are at the junkyard on top of a giant incinerator. Sunny: What are we doing here? Tari: There’s a pile of all the destroyed robots from RH 2.0’s army! Basically, we take a robot and throw it into the incinerator! Sunny: I’ll try! Sunny grabs Robo Culdee and throws him into the incinerator. Sunny: Nice! The three begin throwing more robots into the incinerator. A moment later. Junior, Joseph and Cody are playing Smash Bros: Ultimate, until Sunny enters. Junior: Hi, Sunny! Sunny: Hi? I just had Meggy and Tari help me out on how to get used to stuff here on Pensacola! Cody: Nice! Junior: Maybe you can try to beat Joseph on Smash! Joseph: Right! I’m the undefeated champion! Sunny: Ok! Both Joseph and Sunny select their characters and begin fighting. Joseph: Look out! I’m going to beat you! Sunny: Yes I will! Joseph: You won’t break my record! Eventually, Sunny defeats Joseph’s character and wins. Joseph: WHAT?! HOW?! Sunny: I win! Junior: Nice one! Cody: Great! Sunny: Thanks! Well, I’m going out with Meggy and Tari to see more of Pensacola! Junior: Ok! See ya! Cody: Bye! Sunny exits the house. Joseph: NO! MY STREAK! _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the first time Sunny appears in a CROSS-ing Over Shorts! episode. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!